A perfect ilusion
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era uma perfeita ilusão, digna para uma morte. x KAI/DIVA x


**Sumário:** Era uma perfeita ilusão, digna para uma morte.

**Blood plus não me pertence, mas eu pertenço à Diva! /o/**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Spoilers dos últimos capítulos do anime**

* * *

**A perfect ilusion**

_Pele_

A cor de sua pele era igual a caramelo, mas daqueles feitos na hora, deliciosos como pareciam. Ela nunca gostou de caramelos, porém, toda vez que o encarava, tinha vontade de provar. Porque ele ficava incrivelmente bonito ao seu lado, contrastando com sua pele branca. Mas era daqueles contrastes perfeitos, que ficava lindo demais; perfeito demais.

_Cabelos_

Ele tinha cabelos ruivos, mas pouco chamativos. Meio alaranjados, e sempre brilhantes. Ele brilhava demais, como o sol. Diva não gostava de sol, mas sabia que ele era especial demais para ser odiado. Os que o faziam eram loucos – na maioria das vezes, loucos por ela, mesmo que a mesma não se importasse. Só que se ela chegasse perto demais do sol, se queimaria, como Ícaro e suas asas de cera, que queimaram ao tentar se aproximar daquele ponto tão alto e belo.

_Olhos_

Eram olhos marrons, mais ou menos como os de Saya, mas os da irmã não eram tão intrigantes. Eram misteriosos, mágicos, perfeitos. Ela os amava mais que outras coisas. Eles tinham vida, diferente dela. Eles pareciam ter uma força digna o bastante de criar seus filhos. Como pai, não como tio, óbvio.

_Cheiro_

Era cheiro de areia de deserto banhada por um sol sem fim. Isso não devia ter cheiro, mas Diva era romântica demais para escolher outra definição. Kai não tinha muitas, mesmo porque era apenas mais um humano, em meio a tantos outros. Só que ele não tinha cheiro, e sim perfume – daqueles feitos sob encomenda. Diva sempre amou as fragrâncias feitas sob medida, para ela. E ele tinha a melhor de todas.

_Calor_

Ela nunca o tocou realmente, se não fosse pela foto que tinha dele segurando uma arma, meio sério. Só que ela sabia que ele devia ser quente. Não só por seu sangue, e sim por seu jeito, daqueles bem sérios e responsáveis, mesmo que fosse realmente difícil de aturar. Só de pensar em suas peles juntas, Diva delirava. E só de imaginar que isso podia não ocorrer, a fazia destruir várias coisas, seu quarto principalmente.

_Sorrisos_

Diva nunca o viu sorrir, não para ela, ao menos. Lógico, ela matou seu irmão, após abusar do mesmo. Aquilo não merecia perdão, só que ela nunca ouviu falar disso. Era apenas diversão, por mais que ela ficasse séria ao notar quantas vezes ele já sorriu para Saya, sua irmã. Seu sangue fervia, e ela jurava que ia mata-la. Elimina-la e ficar com Kai só pra ela. Assim, ela poderia ser feliz, criando seus filhos, ao lado dele.

**X**

Ela caiu no chão, sentindo o sangue de Saya percorrer cada pedaço de dentro dela. Sentia frio, muito frio, mas não ligava. Havia perdido tudo, por mais que algumas coisas nunca tivesse tido. Sentiu seu cavaleiro se aproximar, com suas duas pequenas filhas, e deixa-las ao seu lado, para depois se afastar.

E então, quando tentou toca-las, o viu. _Ele_, com sua pele cor de caramelo um pouco suada. _Ele_, com seus cabelos como o sol. _Ele_, com seus olhos cheios de força. _Ele_, com o cheiro de areia de deserto banhada por um sol sem fim. _Ele_, com o calor que ele devia ter, mas que ela nunca sentiu. _Ele_, com seus sorrisos nunca voltados a ela.

Uma imagem veio à sua cabeça. Ela, com suas filhas, deitadas numa grama bem verde, todas sorrindo, felizes. E então uma voz a chamava e ele aparecia, com sua cor de pele (contrastando com a dela); os cabelos brilhando ao sol (sem queima-la); com um brilho que restaurava suas forças (e que era digno de suas filhas); com seu cheiro (feito só para ela); com o calor só dele (especial, igual a ela); e com seus sorrisos (voltados para ela).

Uma perfeita ilusão, digna para uma morte.

* * *

Adoro esse casal. Adoro, amo, idolatro, acho perfeito, perfeito!

Eu escrevi centrada na Diva, porque eu acho que ela merece xD

Num dos últimos episódios ela se interessou pelo Kai, e isso foi o motivo para eu escrever essa fic.

É um pequeno Drabble sobre os dois, na visão da minha amada Diva, onde ela apresenta os fatores que a fizeram apaixonar-se por Kai e, ao final, o que ela viu, antes de morrer. No final do anime, ela teve a ilusão de estar com suas filhas num campo enorme, assim eu apenas acrescentei o Kai.

Eu devo a inspiração novamente à minha inimiga mortal, a água! Odeio ela (Por mais que eu adore tomar banho), mas sempre ganho a uso .-.

Bom, sem mais.

**Reviews!**


End file.
